Tomato vine support devices have existed in the prior art and serve the purpose of supporting the vine and the branches thereof during maturity to hold both the branches and the tomatoes off of the ground surface. These devices enhance the productivity of the tomato vine and facilitate the harvesting of the tomatoes. In addition, vines supported by such structures are more easily cultivated and watered.
However, existing tomato vine support devices comprising a plurality of upstanding legs interconnected by a plurality of concentric rings are expensive to fabricate and difficult to ship in that they are generally rigid unitary structures with the legs being permanently interconnected with the rings. Further, the height of the rings with respect to the legs cannot be adjusted by virtue of the rigid connection between the rings and the legs.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a tomato vine support device which is completely collapsible by reason of the rings being removably secured to the upstanding legs.
A further object of this invention is to provide a plurality of hook elements secured to the legs for supporting the concentric rings.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a tomato vine support device that is economical of manufacture.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a tomato vine support device wherein at least some of the concentric rings can have their positions vertically adjusted.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.